When wrong is right
by Lesra
Summary: A veces, lo que sabes incorrecto es lo correcto y lo que sabes correcto es incorrecto. En medio de la guerra y con sus creencias puestas en duda, Draco tiene que hallar la manera de sobrevivir. Aún si para eso tiene que aliarse con sus antiguos enemigos.
1. Capítulo 1

_**When wrong is right**_

**Aviso: **Esto es slash, chicoxchico. Si no te gusta no leas, y si lo haces, es bajo tu propio riesgo.

**Aprecio reviews de casi todo tipo (las críticas constructivas son mi mejor sueño ^.~ ) … Aunque claro, puedes flamearme para demostrar cuanto te importo, ten en cuenta que terminaría poniendo tus reviews aquí, así que estás sobre aviso si llegan a flamearte ;D

**Disclaimer**: Ni Harry Potter ni sus chicos/as me pertenecen, son de J.. No gano nada con esto, yada yada, ni siquiera entretenimiento o la escasa mejoría de mis escritos.

**Sumario**: A veces, lo que te parece incorrecto es en verdad lo correcto y lo que se te hace correcto es incorrecto. En medio de la guerra y con sus creencias puestas en duda, Draco tiene que hallar la manera de sobrevivir. Aún si para eso tiene que aliarse con sus antiguos enemigos.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: Bueh, es semiAU, sigue los libros hasta principios del 7, quizás… Aunque cambiare algunas cosillas ;D

… Mi prólogo es más largo que un drabble… xD

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**Prólogo**·.·.·.·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

Malfoy manor solía estar llena de tranquilidad; solía ser brillante, ostentosa y luminosa, solía ser el lugar más confortable para Draco. Ahora era todo lo contrario.

Desde que el Señor Tenebroso se había adueñado de los terrenos de la familia Malfoy, todo había cambiado para peor.

No sólo fueron obligados a renunciar a sus habitaciones y lujos; el respeto y la autoridad que nunca pensaron perder en su propia casa también habían sido arrebatados. Ahora eran tratados casi como prisioneros, su posición en el circulo de mortífagos había bajado a tal punto que un error más sería su fin; serían asesinados para dar el ejemplo de lo que pasaba cuando no hacías bien tu trabajo.

Era de entenderse que la presión de tener que cuidarse las espaldas en su propio hogar y de preocuparse por mantener vivos a sus padres le estaba matando a Draco los nervios; tener que actuar como un mortífago entusiasmado por torturar o matar a su próxima víctima le estaba afectando su psique y sus emociones.

Poco a poco, tanto dolor y sufrimiento estaba acabando con su salud física y mental.

Y no era el único que estaba así; todos sus antiguos amigos de Slytherin que habían terminado convirtiéndose en mortífagos se encontraban igual.

En gran parte porque realmente no quería pelear esa guerra y en parte porque el Dark lord había decidido que para asegurar la lealtad de las familias con magia oscura, secuestraría a los pocos niños pequeños y a los que tenían edad para estar en los primeros seis años de Hogwarts.

Así si sus familiares intentaban algo en su contra, se rehusaban o fallaban en una misión, los que pagarían por los errores serían los niños.

La situación había terminado siendo bastante escalofriante: niños y adolescentes que provenían de familias oscuras habían sido encerrados en las habitaciones que habían estado en desuso en la mansión. Poco a poco el número de secuestrados estaba empezando a diezmar, la mayoría siendo asesinados porque sus torturadores no habían deseado parar antes de ser muy tarde o por las heridas que no habían sido tratadas y habían empeorado.

Y lo que les revolvía más el estómago era que todo esto estaba pasando gracias a un psicópata –líder y señor de los magos que tuviesen aura con preferencias de magia oscura- que por desgracia había perdido la cordura y ahora ponía en peligro la población de magos oscuros en Gran Bretaña.

Por estas y otras razones igual de graves, después de cada junta, de cada misión y de cada ronda de torturas, un aura de odio, rencor y tristeza comenzaba a rodearlo, su mirada se volvía pensativa, lejana y deseos de rebelarse, de huir y de olvidar empezaban a bullir bajo su perfecta máscara de temor y respeto hacia su lord.

Todo esto era ajeno a los ojos de quien no conocían bien a Draco, pero Narcisa –quien le amaba y protegía desde las sombras- rápidamente se había dado cuenta y no pudo evitar empezar a planear algo que le ayudaría a sacar a su heredero de aquel infierno.

Gracias a esto, por segunda vez en dos años, Narcisa Malfoy contactó a su antiguo amigo de la adolescencia Severus Snape en busca de ayuda.

* * *

… Ey, es el primer ff de HP que escribo después de mi tragedia con IYG … y para mejorar todo, esto es Slash! xD

Lol, ustedes deciden si vale la pena, manden reviews y ya veré si lo continuo ;D

Sonrisas maniacas, chocolates de besitos y abrazos para ustedes ;P


	2. Capítulo 2

_**When wrong is right**_

**Aviso: **Esto es slash, chicoxchico. Si no te gusta no leas, y si lo haces, es bajo tu propio riesgo.

**Disclaimer**: Ni Harry Potter ni sus chicos/as me pertenecen, son de J.. No gano nada con esto, yada yada, ni siquiera entretenimiento o la escasa mejoría de mis escritos.

**Sumario**: A veces, lo que te parece incorrecto es en verdad lo correcto y lo que se te hace correcto es incorrecto. En medio de la guerra y con sus creencias puestas en duda, Draco tiene que hallar la manera de sobrevivir. Aún si para eso tiene que aliarse con sus antiguos enemigos.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: Bien, el slash/yaoi tardará algo en llegar. ¡Porque sí tengo trama!

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

Hacer que Severus la escuchara fue una tarea difícil, obligarlo a mantener silencio y aceptar ayudarla lo fue aún más.

No sólo su posición privilegiada entre los mortífagos había estado en peligro en cuando lady Malfoy había decidido que él _iba_ a ayudarla, también su seguridad y sus probabilidades de triunfar en su secreta misión de ayudar a Potter habían sido amenazadas. Así que con buenas razones, él terminó evitándola a como diera lugar; dejando de quedarse después de cada reunión o evitando quedarse a solas con ella. Finalmente cuando llegó el día en el que no pudo escaparle más, terminó intentando evitar tener que escuchar lo que ella tenía que decirle.

Pero Narcisa podía llegar a ser muy persuasiva; los años de conocerlo y de aceptarlo como amigo cercano de la familia –incluso había llegado al punto de ser padrino del pequeño Draco- le habían ayudado en la tarea de manipular al hombre para lograr que aceptara –una vez más- ayudar al heredero Malfoy.

Ya al tener todo planeado, Narcisa decidió –contra los deseos de Severus- explicarle a Draco lo que planeaban hacer.

Pensaron que habría caos; que Draco se negaría al plan, que gritaría, los llamaría traidores, que amenazaría con revelar lo que querían hacer, y que después de muchas horas de intentar convencerlo y de razonar con el, finalmente aceptaría.

Pero el modo en el que Draco reaccionó fue muy diferente.

…

Al inicio de la semana, Lucius había sido enviado con otros dos mortífagos a una de las manadas de licántropos en donde Fenrir no tenía "buena reputación" en busca de aliados.

Con Lucius fuera, fue muy fácil encontrar el momento exacto en el que ni Severus ni Draco serían necesitados por el Señor Tenebroso y no serían molestados.

Fue justo después de una reunión no muy importante que emboscaron a Draco en la habitación de huéspedes en la que se estaba quedando.

La pequeña estancia era muy simple; tenía una chimenea que solía calentar la habitación todo el año –pues esta se encontraba en la parte más fría de Malfoy Manor-, un pequeño librero lleno de libros de pociones y magia oscura, una sencilla cama doble de doseles, había un solitario sillón que parecía fuera de lugar, también había una desordenada mesa con pergaminos y un baúl al pie de la cama.

Aunque Narcisa sabía perfectamente que la habitación no estaba tan _mal,_ esto era nada comparado con la habitación de Draco cuando la mansión sólo les había pertenecido a los Malfoy. Y parada en medio de la habitación, esperando a su pequeño para emboscarlo y explicarle el plan que le salvaría la vida, Narcisa no pudo evitar arrepentirse hasta cierto punto de las decisiones de su esposo que ella había aceptado y apoyado, pensando en como estarían las cosas si no se hubiesen puesto al servicio de su lord.

…

Después de esperar unos minutos al llegar a la recámara, empezaron a escuchar el leve eco de pasos en el pasillo; se prepararon y esperaron con paciencia a que Draco entrara a la habitación y pusiera las protecciones que se había acostumbrado a poner en la habitación donde dormía… Aunque claro, eso no prevenía nada cuando quienes podrían significar un peligro ya estaban adentro.

Al estar desprevenido y con la guardia baja, fue fácil de capturar; lo ataron y silenciaron rápidamente para que no pudiese huir o llamar la atención al gritar. Lo dejaron en el sillón, avivaron la chimenea y se prepararon para enfrentar al pelirrubio, quien les miraba con cierta incredulidad.

Narcisa se preparó mentalmente y empezó con su ya ensayado discurso; habló de la guerra, de las consecuencias de estar en el lado vencedor, de lo que podría pasar si no lo estaban, de lo que sería del mundo si el lado oscuro vencía y de lo que pasaría si Potter ganaba. Inclusive llegaron a tocar el tema de lo que era bueno y de lo que era malo y de cómo sus decisiones podrían terminar en su ruina o en su salvación.

Y en todo ese tiempo, Draco mantuvo una máscara tranquila, sin mirarlos mientras parecía escuchar muy bien lo que decían, haciendo casi imposible adivinar sus pensamientos.

Cuando finalmente dijo todo lo que planeaba decir, Narcisa quitó el encantamiento silenciador y lo miró fijamente al ver que no reaccionaba. Con los nervios controlados y una fachada de hielo, terminó por preguntarle a su hijo lo que pensaba.

El chico suspiró con cansancio, bajó la cabeza luciendo rendido y la miró entre el flequillo que caía sobre su rustro con ojos angustiados. -¿Qué quieren que les diga? que ya sé que esta será nuestra perdición, que estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que han dicho, que tengo miedo y que me encantaría largarme de este lugar y nunca volver... todo eso ya lo saben, y también saben porque aún no he huido.

Lady Malfoy acarició los cabellos de su único heredero, sintiéndose débil e inútil al no poder ayudar a su pequeño. A veces deseaba haberse casado con alguien de menos importancia, sólo para que su hijo tuviese menos obligaciones. Frunció el ceño y lo miró con curiosidad.

-Draco… ¿qué otras cosas aparte de tu obligación como el heredero Malfoy podría impedirte irte lejos de aquí?- preguntó.

El pelirrubio sonrió misteriosamente y les hizo señas para que lo desatasen.

Ambos adultos le miraron con suspicacia y renuencia, pero al final, Narcisa terminó por cortar las cuerdas. Aunque claro, Severus seguía apuntándole con la varita, listo para atacar si era necesario.

-Que poca confianza le tienes a tu propio ahijado- murmuró Draco burlonamente.

-Creo, que la falta de confianza es precisamente lo que me ha mantenido con vida durante tanto tiempo. Sabrá Merlín lo que podría llegar a pasarme si confiara en un chiquillo molesto como tú.

Draco rió por lo bajo, acostumbrado al carácter de su padrino y empezó a quitarse la capa de mortífago que aún traía puesta. Después se arremangó su manga derecha hasta el codo y estiró su brazo con orgullo.

Ahí, en su antebrazo, donde su piel tendría que ser inmaculada, se encontraba una imagen. No era como la marca tenebrosa, que había sido quemada/tatuada en su piel, no, esta marca era muy diferente; como si fuese parte de su cuerpo, como si hubiese nacido con ella y esa marca le perteneciese.

Era una serpiente pequeña; no muy ostentosa, tan sólo era una fina serpiente verde con líneas plateadas enrollada en su brazo.

Pero el valor de lo que la serpiente significaba y no la apariencia de esta fue lo que hizo que los dos adultos aguantasen el aliento y se acercasen a ver mejor el pequeño reptil.

-No puedo creerlo- murmuró Severus mientras sujetaba el brazo con rudeza y lo acercaba a sus ojos, delineando con la vista cada trazo y línea de la marca. –…. La marca de Clautian... se suponía que sólo era un mito… las cosas en verdad deben de estar muy mal si la magia oscura ha presentido que la mayoría de sus hijos están en peligro… y que haya escogido precisamente a Draco…- continuó murmurando Severus en voz apenas audible, pareciendo casi hasta distraído mientras seguía revisando la marca.

-No entiendo- susurró Narcisa sacudiendo la cabeza levemente, mientras retrocedía unos pasos y se sentaba en la silla del escritorio. Suspiró con frustración y escondió la cara entre las manos, presintiendo que su perfecta máscara de tranquilidad cedería ante los nervios de tener a su único hijo en peligro mortal.

Draco "recuperó" su brazo de las garras de Severus y le sonrió con cariño y entendimiento a su madre mientras volvía a poner su camisa de la forma correcta. -Tenemos que salvarlos, tan sólo estoy esperando el tiempo correcto para sacarlos de este infierno- dijo claramente.

Severus alzó las cejas y lo miró con incredulidad. – ¿Planeas salvar a unos veintidós niños de las manos del Dark Lord, sin protección, sin recursos monetarios y sin un lugar seguro a donde llevarlos?

Draco le sonrió burlonamente. –De hecho, son veintitrés.

Narcisa se recuperó y volteó a verlo con furia escondida tras sus ojos azules. -¿Eso planeas? ¡Es una locura! Todos morirán y no podrás hacer algo para evitarlo. – siseó preocupándose por el bienestar de su hijo.

-¿No eran ustedes los que hace un momento intentaban meterme en la cabeza aquella basura sobre el bien y el mal y de cómo hacer lo correcto lograría salvarme? No creí que su hipocresía llegara a tanto- murmuró el pelirrubio entretenido.

-¡Draco!- se exaltó Narcisa, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, ¡su pequeño iba a perder la vida por salvar unas cuantas que realmente no importaban tanto como la suya!

-Es mi deber madre-murmuró mientras acariciaba la marca de la serpiente por sobre la ropa, muerto de miedo por lo que podría pasar, pero contento por lo que podría lograr si las cosas salían bien. –Tan sólo necesito de tu ayuda, Severus.

El aludido le miró con sorna y negó con la cabeza, aún algo incrédulo, ¡él no moriría por una misión que sabía de antemano que no iba a funcionar!

Pero su ahijado tenía otros planes y antes de que el pelinegro pudiese negarle su ayuda verbalmente, Draco empezó a hablar: - Tan sólo necesito que me ayudes en encontrar un lugar seguro para los niños. Ya tengo un plan, e incluso hay personas dispuestos a colaborar conmigo, pero aún necesito encontrar un lugar lo suficientemente seguro para proteger a tantas personas que huyen del Señor Oscuro.

-¿Cómo demonios quieres que encuentre un refugio para veintitantas personas? No sé lo que piensas que sabes, pero no tendrás la oportunidad de salir vivo de esta si algo falla, no podría ayudarte y lo único que sacaríamos de este intento suicida sería terminar con la vida de la mayoría de tus amigos y con todos los niños.- dijo Severus, aún cuando Draco podía intuir que mentalmente estaba intentando seleccionar un lugar adecuado de su larga lista de lugares que podían servirles como escondite.

-Si lo peor llegase a pasar, al menos lograríamos reducir considerablemente las fuerzas del Señor Tenebroso, así supongo que el lado de la luz tendría una ventaja.-murmuró Draco casi como si considerara fallar a propósito.

-¿En realidad crees que los mortífagos renunciarían a su lord sólo porque éste habría asesinado a sus hijos?- preguntó Narcisa con dolor de cabeza en desarrollo.

-Creo que si no contamos a los que gracias a Azkaban enloquecieron, la mayoría si lo haría. Quizás no abiertamente, pero creo que en el momento decisivo harían lo correcto; sólo espero que si llegamos a fallar, la sangre sea más poderosa que la avaricia y las ansias de poder.

-Eres un soñador Draco- murmuró Narcisa de forma triste. -La avaricia y el deseo de convertirse en alguien más poderoso fue exactamente lo que nos llevó a tomar la marca tenebrosa a la mayoría. Los únicos que realmente han sido obligados por sus progenitores a tomarla ha sido su generación, y son precisamente ustedes quienes serán el blanco de la furia del Dark Lord si fallan en su escape y vuelven a ser capturados- continuó Severus mirándolo duramente.

-Si aún a pesar de esto deseas liberar a los niños… Creo que sé cual es el lugar que necesitarían- Draco le miró con ansias mientras Severus ponderaba sobre si el lugar era lo suficientemente seguro, sonrió burlonamente y le miró directamente a los ojos.

-Dime Draco, ¿qué es lo que sabes sobre la noble y ancestral casa de los Black?- preguntó el pelinegro en voz baja.

* * *

Bueno, he aquí el segundo capítulo. Disfrútenlo y manden reviews, que no les quita mucho tiempo y me hacen feliz^^.

Gracias a **YASNyoko1** por dejar un review y a _**Serpent Noir**_ por agregar el fic al Story alert ^^

Cuídense,

_**Lesra**_


	3. Capítulo 3

**_When wrong is right_**

**Aviso: **Esto es slash, chicoxchico. Si no te gusta no leas, y si lo haces, es bajo tu propio riesgo.

**Disclaimer**: Ni Harry Potter ni sus chicos/as me pertenecen, son de J.. No gano nada con esto, yada yada, ni siquiera entretenimiento o la escasa mejoría de mis escritos.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

El silencio era casi palpable en la habitación. Narcisa le miraba con incredulidad y Draco parecía confundido. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Draco lo rompió con voz titubeante.

-Bueno… Según lo que me ha contado madre, el último jefe de familia al que le perteneció la casa fue Cygnus Black, al morir su mujer y dado a que solamente el hijo al que habían renegado seguía vivo, la casa terminó siendo de Sirius Black. Pero en realidad no sé a quién le pertenece ahora; tía Walburga murió cuando Black seguía en Azkaban, seguramente la propiedad terminó en mandos del ministerio.- Draco frunció el entrecejo intentando concentrarse más, sentía que algo se le escapaba. Después de unos segundos, sonrió al recordar lo verdaderamente importante. -Lo último que escuché es lo que tú llegaste a mencionar en alguna reunión; Black de algún modo recuperó la casa y terminó siendo el cuartel general de la orden del fénix, hasta antes de la muerte de Dumbledore.

Severus se mantuvo en silencio durante algunos minutos, parecía que lo estaba evaluando gracias a la mirada tan profunda que tenía a sus grises ojos clavados en los negros.

Draco, habiendo escuchado rumores sobre la habilidad de Snape al leer los pensamientos, intentó desviar su mirada, intentando recordar las lecciones en donde su padre le intentaba enseñar el difícil arte de cerrar su mente.

Finalmente, el pelinegro torció la boca en una mueca bastante parecida a una muy pequeña sonrisa y asintió. – La casa tiene barreras de muy alta calidad; es indetectable para los muggles y los Black se encargaron durante generaciones de mejorar las defensas de la casa, es impenetrable para quienes no saben de su ubicación exacta.

Draco alzó las cejas, impresionado por aquella información, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, era de esperarse que la casa de una familia tan antigua como los Black tendría tantas protecciones. Los Black habían sido famosos durante un tiempo por ser bastante paranoicos, si habían llegado al grado de ocultar su vivienda de todo ser vivo que no sabía de antemano la ubicación de la casa, era de esperarse que la casa estuviese tan protegida, y eso sólo podía mostrar cuanto era su afán por ocultar los oscuros secretos que seguramente la casa resguardaba.

-Madre- empezó Draco, volteando a ver a la única mujer en la habitación, la cual seguía sentada en la silla, viéndose pálida y cansada. -¿crees que la casa podría resguardarnos?- terminó, con un leve y casi imperceptible brillo de esperanza en los ojos.

Narcisa suspiró inaudiblemente, mientras volteaba a ver a Severus y pensaba bien la respuesta. –No estoy actualizada con las barreras de la casa, no sé nada acerca de las nuevas barreras que pudieron haber puesto y estoy segura de que incluso aunque nosotros conocíamos la ubicación de la casa, ahora no podríamos llegar porque protecciones muy poderosas evitan que nos aparezcamos dentro de los terrenos de la casa y otras aún más poderosas impiden que pueda acceder a mi memoria sobre la dirección de la casa. Por el modo en el que afecta a mi memoria, supongo que un encantamiento fidelius se aplicó a la casa recientemente. Sabes bien lo que eso significa. – Terminó asintiendo con la cabeza, pensando en modos de cómo evitar las barreras y de cómo lograr que tantos niños y adolescentes pudieran llegar a salvo a Grimmauld Place.

Draco suspiró frustrado, ¡un fidelius! Si el lugar era resguardado por algo tan poderoso, sería imposible entrar sin que el guardián secreto les diera la dirección.

Al ver el descontento y la frustración en la cara de los otros dos, Severus sonrió despectivamente y se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Qué harías si admito que puedo hacer que tú y tu carga de niños oscuros pudiesen entrar a Grimmauld place?- preguntó en voz baja y con frialdad mientras le miraba penetrantemente.

Draco abrió los ojos exageradamente, viéndolo con incredulidad y una pequeña dosis de esperanza. Le observó con actuada suspicacia por algunos momentos, intentando discernir si lo que decía podría ser posible. Finalmente terminó mirándole fijamente durante algunos minutos, antes de asentir con solemnidad y preguntar lo que le interesaba.

-¿Cuál es el precio por tu ayuda?

Severus alzó una ceja, poco sorprendido.

Después de malgastar parte de su tiempo libre en eventualmente aceptar ayudar a Narcisa a crear un plan para salvar su pellejo, de crear plan tras plan para mantenerle a salvo, de aceptar ayudarle con su carga de mocosos oscuros y de proponerle un lugar seguro, ¿Draco aún desconfiaba sobre lo sinceras que eran sus intenciones de mantenerlo a salvo sin algo a cambio? Realmente no podía sentirse más orgulloso de cómo había terminado siendo su alumno favorito.

-Tendrás que aceptar a ayudarme a cumplir mi propia misión. Pero antes de que te dé más información, tienes que hacer un Juramento inquebrantable para asegurarme de que me vas a ayudar y que en caso que te necesite, harás lo que te pida sin cuestionarlo.- Severus sabía que estaba pidiendo demasiado, pero también sabía que el instinto de supervivencia de su ahijado lograría que aceptara someterse a sus peticiones.

Draco frunció el ceño, indeciso sobre aceptar hacer el Juramento inquebrantable. Un juramento así de poderoso era bastante peligroso de romper, y si conocía a Severus tanto como creía, entonces tendría por seguro que el pelinegro no dejaría lagunas que podría aprovechar para evitar cumplir con el juramento.

Finalmente suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que no era muy probable que se presentase alguna otra mejor opción.

Snape asintió complacido y se giró hacia Narcisa. –Tú serás nuestra testigo Cissa. Draco, prepárate.

El heredero Malfoy le miró con suspicacia, en desacuerdo con hacer el juramento tan pronto.

-¿No podemos esperar para hacerlo?- murmuró, cerrando los ojos con aprensión y sintiéndose repentinamente débil.

Severus pareció pensárselo durante algunos segundos, pero casi inmediatamente negó con la cabeza.

Draco tragó ruidosamente y terminó por asentir con la cabeza. Con movimientos metódicos, sacó su varita, y con un último suspiro, se dispuso a cambiar la vida de todos.

* * *

Sí, ya sé que este capítulo es una terriblemente corta porquería, prometo reescribirlo cuando esté inspirada xP

Pero, ¡hey! , escribí un one shot original, si quieren el link, está en mi perfil^^…

Gracias a: **hanna0305**, **juventus**,** heva**,** mrgg417517 **y** AnataYume **por dejar reviews y/o agregar la historia a sus favoritos o al Story alert… De verdad gracias^^

Ya tengo parte del próximo capítulo y mi computadora otra vez funciona bien, así que actualizaré lo más pronto posible… creo… Bueno, no me crean, actualizaré cuando termine xD

**_Reviews!_**

**_En serio ¡sin reviews ya no escribo!... _**

**_xDD Mentira, seguiré escribiendo aunque no reciba reviews TT-TT_**

**Cuídense,**

**_Lesra_**


	4. Capítulo 4

_**When wrong is right**_

Aviso: Esto es slash, chicoxchico. Si no te gusta no leas, y si lo haces, es bajo tu propio riesgo.

Disclaimer: Ni Harry Potter ni sus chicos/as me pertenecen, son de J.. No gano nada con esto, yada yada, ni siquiera entretenimiento o la escasa mejoría de mis escritos.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

La noble y ancestral casa de los Black no era lo que Draco esperaba.

El exterior de la casa estaba en mal estado; la puerta maltratada, las paredes sucias y las ventanas mugrientas fueron en lo primero que se fijó.

El vecindario era muggle, las calles estaban en mal estado y todas las casas de los alrededores parecían estar viejas o descuidadas.

-¿Londres muggle? ¿En serio? Creo que te has equivocado Severus, la casa de los Black no puede ser esta- murmuraba el heredero Malfoy por lo bajo, mirando con incredulidad hacia la casa y sus alrededores.

Severus (quien estaba asegurándose de que no había nadie en la casa antes de entrar) no pudo evitar suspirar hastiado, su poca paciencia amenazando con terminarse rápidamente.

Después de verificar con más hechizos que no había nadie y de eliminar ciertas trampas que seguramente habían puesto los de la Orden del Fénix para evitar que él pudiese entrar, finalmente le hizo señas a Draco para que sacara su varita y se acercase.

El pelinegro le dio un golpe seco a la puerta con su varita, se escucharon unos fuertes sonidos metálicos y la puerta se abrió lentamente.

Severus entró primero, caminando con sigilo y aún estando alerta para enfrentar lo que podrían encontrar dentro de la casa.

Al ver que no había mayor peligro, Draco se apresuró a entrar y cerrar la puerta de manera silenciosa.

Inmediatamente, las viejas lámparas de gas se prendieron. La luz que emanaba de las paredes era débil y tintineante, dándole un toque tétrico al oscuro lugar.

Telarañas por todos lados, retratos mágicos oscurecidos por el descuido, el tapiz despintado, la alfombra raída y la pesada sensación de estar en un lugar aparentemente abandonado fue lo primero que captó la atención del heredero Malfoy.

El lugar era lúgubre y parecía que nadie lo había limpiado en un largo tiempo.

Draco iba a empezar a caminar para salir del umbral, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera dar el primer paso, Snape lo agarró del codo, deteniéndolo con efectividad.

-No seas tan descuidado, deberíamos de deshacernos de todas las trampas que seguramente me han puesto por todo el lugar- murmuró Snape, intentando controlarse para no gritarle al chico.

Draco le sonrío con falsa valentía y se soltó del agarre.

Se aclaró la garganta y empezó a decir destilando ironía. -Pero Severus, haciendo misiones casi suicidas y traicionando al Lord Oscuro, ¿no deberíamos empezar esta aventura de un modo más Gryffindor? Digo, aparentemente ellos tienen más conocimientos de cómo sobrevivir a situaciones estúpidamente peligrosas.

Diciendo esto, Draco dio un paso al frente.

"_¿Severus Snape?" _susurró una voz desde la oscuridad.

Malfoy levantó una ceja. ¿_Esto _era lo que la Orden del Fénix usaba para mantener a salvo su antiguo cuartel general? Ese era un hechizo que cualquiera con una buena educación mágica podía romper, ridículo.

Antes de que pudiera decir el contra hechizo, Severus dijo alto y fuerte, aunque con el ceño fruncido y fulminándolo con la mirada:

-No Alastor, soy un vampiro, y mi acompañante es un pastel de habas.

Para sorpresa del rubio, aquella parecía ser la contraseña escogida para evitar los efectos del hechizo, pues así como si nada, la magia desapareció de inmediato.

El heredero Malfoy frunció el ceño, un hechizo como ese era fácil de romper, pero si Snape había preferido decir la contraseña antes de que Draco lo rompiese, probablemente aquel hechizo solamente era una pantalla para hechizos peores.

También era una probabilidad de que funcionase sólo como una clave en la que Severus tuviese que decir la contraseña para evitar los efectos de otras trampas seguramente repartidas por la casa, y ya que era importante que Draco pudiese entrar y salir con facilidad a "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black" para completar sus planes, al decir lo del acompañante, Severus lo había incluido en la protección de la contraseña.

Probablemente, el heredero Malfoy ahora sería capaz de investigar toda la casa sin preocuparse por las trampas que habría dejado la Orden del Fénix.

Aunque si conocía tan bien este tipo de casas como pensaba que lo hacía, bajar la guardia sería una estupidez. Aun si los chicos emplumados se habían desecho de los artefactos oscuros y de las reliquias peligrosas, lo más probable era que aún hubiesen miles de cosas oscuras que podrían hacerle algo de daño.

Aún pensando en todo esto, Draco no pudo evitar sonreír burlonamente. -¿Eres un vampiro vegetariano _Sev_? No lo sabía.

Severus apenas lo miró de reojo. -Si sigues hablando, no tendrás que preocuparte por el Dark Lord, Malfoy. Yo mismo te torturaré hasta la locura y quizás hasta después de eso, te torture un poco más… Y no vuelvas a actuar de manera imprudente, el hecho de que Alastor sepa que sigo siendo fiel a sus ideales no significa que el resto de la Orden lo sepa, alguien más pudo haber puesto sus propias trampas o sus propios hechizos.

Snape suspiró pesadamente y se agarró el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el dedo índice. Lucía muy cansado. -Prudencia, Draco.

Draco tensó la mandíbula intentando contener la sensación de volver a ser un niño pequeño siendo regañado por Severus. Finalmente asintió con la cabeza y dejó que su acompañante se adelantara y se hiciera cargo de un hechizo que le recordaba de manera escalofriante a Albus Dumbledore.

Después de aquel susto y de que Snape se asegurara de que no había nada que no pudiese controlar, le fue permitido que merodeara solo por la casa, en busca de algo que le pudiese resultar útil en su misión de salvar niños de magia oscura.

Fue curioso encontrarse con algunos cuartos que no habían sido utilizados, o incluso abierto, en muchos años.

Aparentemente, la casa de los Black había determinado que sus pasados habitantes plumíferos no eran merecedores de ciertos cuartos.

No era tan sorprendente el hecho de que la mayoría de aquellas habitaciones escondidas pudiesen ser abiertas tan repentinamente; el último habitante de la casa que tenía sangre Black no parecía ser muy apreciado por la casa, pero Draco –quien aceptaba la magia oscura como si fuera parte de su alma- era todo lo que podría representar un Black que se apreciase.

Era seguro que la casa lo adoraba.

Había habitaciones que habían permanecido décadas cerrados o con las entradas ocultas. Era curioso que la Orden no hubiese realizado verdaderos intentos de ingresar a las habitaciones más importantes en la casa de una familia oscura con poder antiguo. Idiotas.

En el corto tiempo que Draco llevaba explorando, había encontrado al menos unos veinte objetos que podrían ser peligrosos.

Vagabundeó un rato por la casa, intentando toparse lo menos posible con un malhumorado Severus, quien iba destruyendo habitaciones en su búsqueda de algo que parecía ser importante.

Después de un rato de evitar al hombre, Snape lo obligó a reunirse con él en la cocina, refunfuñando algo sobre como Narcisa lo ahorcaría si dejaba que su precioso Draco que quedara sin una de las tres comidas del día

Terminando un incómodo receso, Severus volvió a rumiar por diferentes partes de la casa en busca de algo que sólo él sabía que era.

Aburrido y ya sin ganas de explorar, Draco decidió entrar a una habitación dentro de la biblioteca, la cual parecía no haber sido abierta en años.

Fue en ese cuarto en el que parecía que nadie había entrado en décadas, que Draco encontró la solución a sus problemas.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

…

¿Alguien ahí?

¿No?

Bueno, si no hay nadie, supongo que no les molestó la tardanza extrema^^.

Gracias a los que dejaron reviews o al menos leyeron hasta ahora;D

Saludos,

**Lesra**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Aviso: **Esto es slash. Si no te gusta no leas.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter no me pertenece. No gano nada con esto.

**Sumario**: Draco Malfoy siempre supo que sería alguien importante. ¿Qué tendría que aliarse con Harry Potter para cumplir con su verdadera misión en la guerra? Bueno, no siempre nos salimos con la nuestra, y Potter era mejor que nada…

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: lamento la tardanza de como… ¿un año? ¿Dos?

* * *

Los clanes que se dedican a la magia oscura fueron muy unidos desde un principio; cuando el resto de la sociedad no ve con buenos ojos que se utilice un tipo de magia que denominan como malévola y sufres serias consecuencias cuando te descubren, tienes que mantener cerca a tus aliados para evitar ser una presa fácil.

Era un símbolo de hermandad y respeto cuando dos o más familias aceptaban unir sus guaridas por medio de portales.

Un portal servía para unir dos o más hogares; siempre estaba activo, y se utilizaba cuando un clan era descubierto y debía de huir rápidamente.

Todos los portales tenían las mismas partes: un arco de piedra, los utensilios para hacer el ritual que abría la conexión, runas que permitían que cruzaras de un portal a otro sin lastimarte, el mecanismo para cerrar el portal rápidamente y los símbolos que unían al portal únicamente con los portales que tuviesen los mismos símbolos.

Con el tiempo, los clanes se fueron separando y dividiendo.

Aun así, no era extraño que las familias que tenían ancestros de aquellos tiempos siguieran siendo medianamente unidos a las otras familias que alguna vez estuvieron en el mismo clan.

Los rituales utilizados para activar portales se fueron perdiendo; sólo las familias con lazos oscuros sabían la forma de activarlos y con el continuo olvido de las viejas tradiciones, poco a poco se empezó a desmoronar el recuerdo de estas prácticas.

En aquella oscura habitación escondida en la biblioteca, Draco encontró un portal con los mismos símbolos que tenía uno de los portales en Malfoy Manor.

…

La habitación era fría y oscura, polvo cubría toda la superficie del suelo, había un olor a encerrado bastante notorio, el tapiz estaba pasado de moda por más de unos cuantos siglos y había más telarañas que habitaciones cálidas o reconfortantes en Malfoy Manor.

El arco de piedra estaba apoyado sobre la pared del fondo, justo en el centro. Los símbolos marcados en el arco eran idénticos a unos símbolos marcados en uno de los portales de su casa.

En general, el portal estaba en buen estado; el arco no estaba poroso y aún parecía firme, los utensilios para hacer el ritual estaban limpios y brillantes y el mecanismo para cerrar el portal de inmediato aún estaba aterradoramente puntiagudo y filoso.

Lo único que parecía estar en mal estado eran justamente las runas que permitían que cruzaras de un lugar a otro con seguridad.

Si algo había aprendido hace tiempo, era que no puedes intentar ir de un lado a otro cruzando una gran distancia en un sistema antiguo de transporte sin tener algo de seguridad de que llegarías al otro lado, si bien no completamente sano mentalmente, al menos con todas tus extremidades y con tu magia intacta.

Por segunda vez en su relativamente corta vida, Draco Malfoy se vio en la necesidad de reparar algo casi irreparable en una carrera contra el tiempo, para salvar la vida de otras personas.

…

Los primeros tres días después de encontrar el portal, el heredero Malfoy investigó todo lo que pudo sobre el tema. Desde libros antiguos sobre magia oscura y su historia, pasando por libros sobre medios alternativos de transporte usados por magos oscuros, hasta terminar leyendo el Grimorio Malfoy.

Encontró la forma de arreglar las runas y de conectar dos portales casi después de cuatro días de buscar de forma desesperada en sus ratos libres.

Claro, una cosa es descubrir la manera de arreglar algún artefacto mágico; y otra más complicada, es utilizar el conocimiento adquirido para poder hacer que tal artefacto funcione de la manera esperada.

Tardó una semana en arreglar las runas y otros cuatro días en hacer que funcionara uno de los portales de Malfoy manor para ser conectado a la ancestral casa de los Black.

Fue justo en el cuarto día, después de aprovechar que la mayoría de los mortífagos que estaban viviendo en Malfoy manor fueron a hacer una especie de misión de ataque, que Draco aprovecho para terminar de hacer funcional el portal en Malfoy manor, ahora sólo debía conectarlo con el de los Black para poder empezar a rescatar los hijos de mortífagos.

…

Draco suspiró cansamente, lleva ya tres horas trabajando en la agobiante habitación; afortunadamente, estaba a punto de terminar de conectar los portales y ahora sólo deberá esperar dos días para que los portales absorban la magia del ambiente para tener la magia suficiente y puedan funcionar de manera óptima.

Estaba terminando de limpiar la habitación y de hacer acomodaciones en la biblioteca para sus próximos invitados, cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse.

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer. Buen día.

Lesra


End file.
